my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy Agathon
Bellamy Agathon (ベラミーアガソン Beramī Agason) or the Forsaken Fog: Saxitoxin is a student attending Académie d'entraînement. Being one of the 15 students in it's Lycée class, Class-BEP. Bellamy's quirk is known as Paralyzing Breath, a quirk that allows him to expel a non-lethal toxic agent from his mouth to paralyze others. Like many of the students attending Académie d'entraînement, Bellamy comes from a wealthy background. His mother runs a famous biotechnology company while his father is an astronomer. His now deceased brother was one of the leading scientist in the study of quirks and how they originally came to be, discovering many unknown secrets of quirks and what caused their existence in the first place. The information he recorded has since been locked away due to colleagues fearing the discoveries could lead to a widespread panic. Bellamy strives to one day acquire the knowledge his brother spent years to discover. Appearance Bellamy is a teenage male standing at 5 feet and 10 inches. Bellamy is lean and looks somewhat lanky for his height. Bellamy has a fair skin complexion while having blue eyes that are lax yet joyous. Bellamy also has brown messy bed hair, having ends that point out in numerous directions. Bellamy's outfit consist of a blue jacket that he leaves open which has a fur collar. Underneath his shirt is a simple grey shirt. Bellamy's pants are a dark grey while his shoes are a navy blue. Personality Bellamy is a very cheerful and joyous person. One can always catch Bellamy with a smile, this simply being a mere fraction of his kind attitude. Bellamy has shown never to never hog spotlight and he's always willing to give up his own glory for that of others. This showing his honor and humbleness. Furthermore, Bellamy goes out of his way to make sure that those around him are in good moods even if he has to make a fool of himself to do so. This often comes in the form of himself making jokes that either embarrass himself or simply jokes that are so bad that their funny. He even goes out his way to give those around him compliments that can boost their self esteem. However, if it ever comes to it, Bellamy is willing to fight with all that is in his being. He's prepared to give his life to save other's, albeit he'll make sure he goes down in a dynamic battle. Bellamy is also noted to be flirtatious. He displays numerous qualities of a gentleman. He kisses women on the hands when greeting them, holds doors open for them and treat them with the highest respect. Albeit he treats everyone with great respect. Bellamy believes that some woman aren't respected properly when it comes to their contribution to the world. Due to this, Bellamy has made an effort to thank both women and men when they feel like they haven't been respected for their contribution to society. Bellamy also compliments people on their figures, and that's not just limited to woman. Bellamy is comfortable enough with himself and whom he identifies as that he compliments other men on their figure, casually doing so in ways that comes off as flirtatious to other people. Most things that Bellamy can do with a female is something he also feels comfortable doing with a male. Although this can be confusing, Bellamy finds no sexual desire for the same sex. He simply just show cases an open mind and confidence that causes him to say and do things that people usually don't expect from a heterosexual man. History Bellamy was born the second child of his family. His life was essentially casual, he never drew unwanted attention and was treated like any normal child by his family. Bellamy developed a love for biotechnology and astronomy due to his parents. But his grandfather was one of the bigger inspirations in his life. Bellamy adored his grandfather and loved being around him. When Bellamy's grandfather passed, Bellamy chose to carry on his words of wisdom. Another big bump in Bellamy's life was when his older brother passed. Along with his passing, Bellamy's brother left behind numerous research papers on quirk's and their origins. Including what sign of evolution caused their emergence, why evolution chose for humans to develop these abilities and more. The research documents were taken by the co-workers of Bellamy's brother, telling the family that they required the research to further their own. Bellamy then decided to carry another legacy of his family along with him, this being the information stored within his brother's documents. Bellamy strives to at least find out the slightest of information stored within the document, regardless of whether he gets to keep it or not. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Paralyzing Breath: Paralyzing Breath is an Emitter-Quirk which allows Bellamy the exhale a gas from his mouth that is capable of paralyzing anyone whom comes in contact with it. While Bellamy himself is immune to the gas. This quirk serves for a multitude of purposes, allowing Bellamy to halt large crowds of people, serving as a form of crowd control. This allows for Bellamy to keep enemies in place for other attacks or to hold them still until reinforcements arrive. The gas itself is a substance highly similar to that of Saxitoxin, a potent nuerotoxin which acts as a selective sodium channel blocker. More specifically, it acts on voltage-gated sodium channels of neurons. When said sodium channels are blocked, nerve cells become unable to transmit signals and the region of the body in which the gas touches becomes cut off from the nervous system, preventing normal cellular function and leading to paralysis. Like all other quirks, Bellamy's is with it's weakness. One is that Bellamy's quirk is limited to how long he can hold his breath. Exhaling more of the gas means that he's also exhaling more breath meaning the more gas he exhales, the shorter amount of time he'll be able to do so. Although Bellamy has found numerous ways to bypass this fault. Another weakness is that while similar to Saxitoxin in many ways, the toxin Bellamy exhales can be watered down to the point of being much less potent or even left to the point of being nonexistent in the first place. Other Abilities Exhalation: Due to his quirk requiring him to exhale for long periods of time, Bellamy formed ways to extend the amount of time he can exhale. Bellamy specifically uses circular breathing to exhale gas from his mouth while inhaling oxygen at the same time through his nose. Using this method, he can exhale for upwards 10 minutes without stopping. Equipment Gas Tanks: Bellamy has two gas tanks which he can equip on his back at any given time. These gas tanks come with a mouthpiece which Bellamy has covering his mouth. Using this, Bellamy can exhale his gas whenever needed, and after traveling through the mouthpiece which connects to the gas tanks, the gas is stored within the gas tanks for future use. The gas tanks also come with nozzles which Bellamy can twist to empty the gas tank. The gas tanks are also insulated, allowing Bellamy to store the gas for years on end if needed. Using this gas tank, Bellamy is capable of limiting both of his weaknesses to a degree. *'Gas Capsules:' Bellamy also has numerous gas capsules which he can attach on a sash which goes from his shoulder to his waist, appearing as an X symbol. The sash is capable of storing upwards 25 capsules, although Bellamy can always find ways to carry more with him. Bellamy uses these capsules in conjunction with his Gas Tanks, although usually filling the capsules ahead of time with gas, he attaches a few empty ones along his waist on his belt. During battle, Bellamy can easily use the nozzles to fill the capsules with gas and using the mouthpiece, can easily restore how ever much gas was used to fill the capsule. The capsules can be thrown and shattered, allowing the gas to be released into the atmosphere. Bellamy can also just as easily twist off the tops and let the gas into the atmosphere, allowing him to reuse the capsules. Trivia *Bellamy's name means either good or handsome friend. This name choice reflecting that he is a friendly individual. *Bellamy's surname, Agathon, also means good as well as brave, noble, moral, fortunate, as well as lucky. All these being traits that can define Bellamy. Category:Males Category:Males Category:Students Category:Academie Student Category:Class BEP Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users